creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
De Sanguine Regis
A series of events had just happened to me, but at the same time is too fuzzy for me to recall everything. I'm going to post as much as I do remember, but I can't guarantee accuracy or quantity, and I do know that a lot more happened than what I can say had. First off, I was walking from a local restaurant from a job interview, which they said they would give me a call after some consideration (I never saw anyone else apply there, is the thing...). That's when I noticed an old man in a grey cloak standing by the road. Now, at this time, I had just turned 16, so I didn't have a driver's license or a car, so this was when I was walking, and couldn't avoid him. I wanted to avoid him at all costs, because I felt something "off" about him, besides his out-of-style clothes. It felt like he would do something if I were to get within three feet of him, so I tried to cross the road, which didn't work due to heavy traffic (it was a highway, coincidentally). I tried to walk around him, not giving him any signs of acknowledgement of his existence. However, once I was not even 10 feet from him, he snapped his head to my direction, but his hood prevented me from seeing his face, except for his mouth. He seemed pale and had wrinkles, so I guess he was a senior citizen. The next part, however, is what started this mess. He snaps his head to face me, and suddenly says, "Far aldazar din?" He said something like that, and it seemed off, obviously some different language than my own, but the way he said it seemed almost like he was making sure of something. Confused of this, I asked, "Um, excuse me?" "Inde rahien sorei?" he asked, I think. "I'm sorry, I don't understand..." I added. He must've noticed something about me, because he nodded in an understanding motion. I first thought this meant he realized I only spoke English, but now that I review everything, it now makes more sense what he meant. "Ah, mera'din. Rie d'ma Bekkar awaits," he said some other things after this, I don't exactly remember though, but I do remember things getting hazy. This was after the old cloaked man pulled a candle out of his sleeve, then lit it after pointing his finger towards the candle wick. What seemed strange about this was that the flame was a black flame, which the old man's cloak absorbed until it was purely black, as if I stared into a piece of space without stars. Once this had happened, all I remember was him grabbing, literally grabbing, the flame from the candle, causing it to form into a ball-ish state, then he threw it at me. That was during the haze had started, and is what ended it. I woke up in my room later, as if nothing had happened, no burns on my face or dirt on my clothes from the walk (it was a two mile walk along a highway that doesn't have a sidewalk and has a trench the entire way of dirt, thankfully it hadn't rained recently). The only thing that had changed was that the sky was purely dark. I didn't see light from the moon or stars, so I guessed it was a cloudy night. I didn't question it much, or even bother checking just to be sure, since I just woke up from some apparent dream. I walked around my house for any signs of life, but I had guessed my parents weren't home yet, for some reason. I tried to get onto my computer, but when I tried to start it up, it acted as if it weren't even an electronic. No charging signs, none of the keys worked, it wouldn't boot up, or even give some warning of it being broken. I got a bit upset by this, because I had just finally gotten it the way I liked it, so I tried to get my mind off it by watching TV. Same result. With more of a reason to be upset, I tested the lights to see if they'd work, because at this point I had hoped the power was off to explain nothing working. I flipped the switch, but my room's light didn't turn on. However, I saw under my door, because I closed it when I walked back in, a light came on when I did that. I opened my door, thinking it was someone walking in with a flashlight or something, only to find out that the light moved from the hallway to another room, again showing under the door. I followed it until it had led me to the half bathroom, which didn't make sense because there wasn't a window in there. I opened the door slowly, because I was afraid of who might be in there, only to find that the bathroom wasn't there, it was a long, dark hallway. There was nothing there, just complete darkness, but I did see a faint light source at the very end, which, with as much of a cliché purpose intended, I followed. The light source eventually led me to a gigantic metal door, which had a weak blue paint that was peeling covering it, and a small window above it that instead had rusted bars placed right next to each other, making it impossible to put a hand through, not to mention a finger. The light source I saw was a torch placed perfectly above the door, as if it was meant to lead people to it. I found a handle, which was more like an old-fashioned door knocker, also rusted, placed on the left side (which irritated me, because I'm right handed...). I had already gone this far, and went to the conclusion that the old man blew some sort of drug into my face, so I decided to explore this strange world a bit. When I opened the door, it acted as if it never had been moved, as peeled off paint and wood chips, and made an irritating creaking sound as it did. I flinched from this, closing my eyes and covering my ears (yes, it was THAT horrible), and when I opened them again, I had seen that I no longer stood in front of the crappy medieval door, but instead I stood near many, many doors, almost exactly like the one I saw, except they were pure metal, lacking any paint and rust completely. The bars on the top of each were also separated enough to look inside and give a valid description of what lies within. I decided to walk around a bit, see if I could find another door that stood out from the rest which would lead me into another place I know nothing of, until I eventually found some large object standing right in the middle of the poorly lighted hallway. I could only make out a purely dark curtain, with some rips and holes, only to find out that it was a man in a cloak, almost like the old man. I found this out when it turned to look inside a room through the bars, and I could barely see a face, which somewhat stood out from his hood (he had a hood on like the old man, by the way). All I can remember from this is a man's scream, and then a smile going across the big guy's face. I decided to walk the other way, but as soon as I turned around, he was right in front of, looking down at me as if I were a rat, and he was a cat. It was still too dark to see any details, so I was scared enough for my body to become unresponsive to movement commands. "Ninte calichniye no domashita," he said, peering down at me from the darkness. I understood none of it, and wondered if he was somehow related to the old man. Then, as if he read my mind, he added, "Shaidar haran, begone!" At that moment, all of the darkness had just instantly vanished from my sight, showing all of the doors that my line of sight would show in the hallway, yet the light fixtures in the ceiling remained dim. But, what was also amazing about this is that I began to hear the scream from earlier much more clearly (I really don't know how to explain it any better than that, so I'll skip how it echoed in my head and made me wish I could rip off my own ears and such). The huge guy then said, "Cour'souvra!" Then at that moment, the sound just vanished, and it was as if the sound never even existed. I looked back at him, because I figured this was my chance to get a description of him. He had a black cloak, like the old man's when he did that candle thing, and his face was completely covered, except for his mouth and eyes which were pure white. He had some sort of armor on, because I could instantly tell that it was making him seem huge, though he was only inches away from the ceiling in height. He wore ripped, brown pants, as if he had them from the dark ages. That's only from my peripheral vision though, because all my eyes could focus on the most was his face. We stood there for a few, awkward, moments. Him possibly reading my face to have an idea of what I'm doing, and me just standing there close to crapping myself. I was thinking that if I tried to run, he would probably catch up to me in an instant, as he had earlier. I knew I couldn't stand there forever, but I did have some time to think of some sort of strategy. After a while, I decided to get him to lower his guard, so I asked, "Erm, hello." "Calichniye, to my dungeons," he responded, instantly, as if he had rehearsed this. "Ok, um, can you speak in just English? If you can, then what's your name?" "My given name by the previous mortals is Rie d'ma Bekkar. You, however, may call me De Sanguine Regis, Sanguine for short, since I know your time uses slang constantly." "Alright, eh, Sanguine. Can you tell me where I am, exactly?" I said cautiously, I was still scared out of my mind, waiting for him to look the other way so I can escape. "You are in my dungeons, what the prisoners here call 'Second Hell,' for obvious reasons." He waved his hand towards the nearest door, and at an instant I could hear screaming of pain and begging coming out of it. He opened that door soon after, only slightly, signalling that I can peek through the crack. Once I did, I could see Sanguine inside already, I looked over my shoulder to see he moved, and looked back at him next to the screaming prisoner, though I also noticed his screaming increased as Sanguine got close. I could see Sanguine grabbing something, though the door was in the way, and it was too heavy to push slightly. He then pulled out, after many metals scraping against and falling on each other, a very thick, rusted, and bloody machete, though the blood was dried and aged. All he did after this was hold it in the air above the restrained prisoner, then something strange happened. Sanguine released the machete, then as if he hadn't, it began to slowly fall down, slicing the prisoner in half. Once this happened, some thick and light squirts of blood went everywhere, and I could hear cracking sounds. I'd say more, but I hadn't noticed Sanguine disappeared, then reappeared right behind me, which is when he closed the door, and made the sound of the prisoner, who during the torturing had begun to scream even louder, vanish. "Do you have an idea of what I mean by dungeon, now?" Sanguine said to me, in a calm, and almost like he was making a joke out of the horrible sight of that man. "What... what is this place?" I asked, still shocked from witnessing a man's horrible death. "Like I said earlier, this is what's known as 'Second Hell.' People who are sent here are the worst of the worst, be it masochists, mass murders, or sick humans who torture just for the fun of it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not being a hypocrite towards them, as I do the same thing, but I do it as more of an occupation. I do it because I was sentenced to do it." "Masochists?" I thought to myself, after hearing what he said. "Sentenced by who?" I asked him. He only smiled at this, as I must've asked a rhetorical question. Though now that I think about it, I guess it was Satan, since he had called it "Second Hell." I decided to start a new topic, by asking, "Well, then what am I doing here? I'm none of those things." "Ah, but it has been foretold that you will be. A horrible, bloody murderer, one that would make the cleanest of men go sick, and the greatest of men piss themselves in shock. And it all started after the event that triggered your blood feast." "What is it that causes all of this, then?" He smiles again, another rhetorical question. Though this time, he says something, which I can't remember due to its length, which makes me suddenly appear in another dungeon room. This time, there wasn't some tray with tools on it next to the prisoner, and this prisoner was frozen in shock, with his face in fear. Sanguine then appeared, out of nowhere as usual, and was focused only on the prisoner. "Do you know how the human body works?" Sanguine said, still focused alone on the shocked prisoner. "I have an idea on it," I replied, going along with whatever he was doing. "4.7 - 5.5 liters in total. This human is healthy enough, so I'd say about 5.1." "Why does this matter?" I asked, a little uncomfortable with an idea of where this is going. "Most of it can be found in a human's veins. Arteries have quite a bit, too. Let's see exactly how much of this ones is in which." My mind has mentally blocked this next part, though all I remember is the sound of skin ripping, bones snapping (I guess I saw his skin rip and bones break, duh), and then me looking at the ground at my own puke, which was now on the floor. A few moments later, and I think Sanguine said something during, and blood was all over the room, in every possible direction, except for on me and Sanguine. "Let's continue the tour, shall we?" he announced. This was followed by some more of his strange language, then we were suddenly in another dungeon room, with a completely new prisoner, who was also restrained. He looked like he was shouting something, but I couldn't hear any noise. Sanguine was again next to him, same spot as always, but again lacking any tools like the first time I saw him. He says something, then after, he said, "May the ta'maral'ailen be in your favor." Then the prisoner's skin began to bubble, as if I was blowing into a straw with the other end submerged into a drink. This continued on for a few moments, then the prisoner stopped acting as if he was shouting, and instead looked like he was being controlled, with his eyes rolling up and his jaw dropping. Shortly after this, and some seizure motions, his skin began to melt off. I could at first see only blood, then I could see some of his muscle appear, but immediately that went away and I could see his stomach, and other organs. I tried to walk away from the sight, but slipped on his own blood and melted skin, then fell on the floor. I then noticed more of his blood, and some melted organs, which had fallen on my leg. But before I could get it off, I was suddenly restrained myself, in a different room! Sanguine was on my right, looking straight at me, as if I were his 10 year project almost completed. "Dovie'andi se tovya sagain," Sanguine said to me, in a calm manner. I remember this part very well, due to what happens next. He then rips off my shirt with his own hands, and draws something on my chest, but I couldn't see what, I just remember a brush and something wet touching me there. He then says an extremely long line, in the strange language, which I failed to pay attention to, due to the fear of what he's going to do to me. All I remember after this, was screaming to the top of my lungs, and blacking out. When I woke up, I was by the highway where I first met the old man (apparently nobody had stopped to check on me, but whatever...), and it was the same time and day. I was a foot away from the highway, so a huge truck that was coming by me scared me enough to move. When I did this, however, I felt a sharp pain on my right arm. It read, "Don't be the next one in my dungeon." The message was carved into my arm from the looks of it, but then instantly vanished after I finished reading it, leaving no traces of it ever existing. I knew then that it wasn't a dream of what had happened, and that I should be prepared for whatever comes my way. This is my story of something that scarred me possibly forever, with as much as I can remember. The reason I'm posting this is that I'm hoping someone with the same experience could help me out, as I'm afraid of what might happen next. Category:Demon/Devil Category:Dismemberment Category:Places